


After

by Moony_Writes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, POV Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Writes/pseuds/Moony_Writes
Summary: Pepper gets sick at work
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	After

To say the day had been hectic was to say the least. Numerous meetings piled up alongside security checks and paperwork and emails and Tony absolutely NEEDING Pepper to come help him find some tools that were in a cupboard by his feet. He would grin and thank her and she would roll her eyes but smile back as always. But something about the way her smile didn't quite reach her eyes threw the man off. Potts, often known for her upbeat and charismatic personality, just looked... burned out. He stood up, putting his hands gently on his good friends shoulders, looking her in the eye with a sympathetic smile.

"Go home, Pep"

"I'm fine, Tony"

"You don't look fine"

"I feel fine"

The thing about Tony and Pepper is that they're both as stubborn as each other when it comes to their health. And they worry about each other just as much.

"Don't make me call redhead Pepper" Tony grinned

"I'm fine. It's fine. You don't need to bother her" Pepper sighed in return. Usually she would've cracked a joke, rolled her eyes at Tony's nicknames for Natasha, but she just gave him a tired, worn out look, breaking away and turning to leave without another word.

Tony frowned, making a note with JARVIS to make sure he checked on her later.

Tony wasn't the only one concerned. Happy kept swarming her with questions regarding her health during the security checks.

"Have you taken your temperature? Eaten bad food? Did you get enough sleep last night? Have you-?"

"Happy."

"Sorry."

She rubbed her head and sighed, hiding a cough from the forehead of security as she made sure another system was up to date. 

Walking back to her office to finish up her paperwork, Pepper felt worse than ever. She had a now infuriating headache that made her vision blur if she focused on something too long. The coughing was becoming persistent and it was starting to hurt her throat. But she worked still. Looking at the clock reading 5PM she thought she'd be home soon. But soon the time became 6PM. Then 7PM. And the work only seemed to pile up rather than deplete. 

By the time 9PM came, the poor woman was half asleep at her desk, coughing like no tomorrow looking like death on two legs. She could've swore that she had dosed off until a knock came at the door, jolting her awake.

"Hi. Yes. Come in" she somehow managed to steady her voice, sitting up quickly and trying to make herself look professional, which only blurred her vision. Tony stood in the doorway, an eyebrow raised.

"Alright Potts time to pack up. JARVIS says you're getting worse and worse and we both know i don't want to have to get gunslinger galore to come give you a piggyback ride home" 

"Mhm yeah... just... just packing up" Pepper murmered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. What _had_ she been doing again?

"Happy's gone home, so I'll drive you. As long as I don't get murdered for not bringing you back sooner" the man grinned playfully, walking over to Pepper and resting a hand on her forehead, wincing as he pulled back. "Alright yeah I'm calling spiderbite to come get you"

"Tony-"

"Nuh uh you don't get to argue with me. And you're not coming in either. I was the CEO for a good... however long. Before you. I'll cover your work for the day."

"As if you could-"

"What did I say about arguing back hm? Now, JARVIS, call scariest avenger pretty please" he hummed, starting to pack up Peppers stuff despite her protests.

20 minutes later, Tony and Pepper met the redhead outside the entrance of SI. Everything in Peppers vision was blurry, and Tony had caught her a few times almost crashing to the ground. Natasha held her famous static expression, but beneath the tight lips and folded arms, her eyes held worry and compassion.

"Dumping the rejects onto me are we, Stark?" She smirked

"Ah yes because you know how much I hate having this one around" he laughed quietly, making Pepper rub her head. She was thankful to be away from the harsh office lights, at least.

Nat put a hand on her girlfriends shoulder, gently coaxing her by her side, making sure she didn't fall in the process. Pepper didn't get sick often. But when she did it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Alright. Let's get you home" she sighed softly, helping Pepper to the car.

"Hey Romanoff?" Tony called after them

"What?"

"Look after her"

"Definately not. I'll leave her to rot in a forest somewhere" she replied with the most deadpan expression.

"Natasha I'm being serious-"

"And I'm not"

"Have a nice night" the man sighed, waving them off.

Natasha gave him a hint of a smile, before taking peppers hand as she pulled out of the driveway. In the safety of their car, Natasha allowed herself to show more expression, more worry. But now Pepper would have been talking her ear off about idiotic businessmen or accounting or something in regards to paperwork. Instead the older woman was silent minus the coughing, resting her head on the cold window as she curled up on herself. _poor thing._ Natasha sighed.

As they pulled up to Peppers house, Natasha carefully helped her out of the car, picking her up despite Pepper groaning, supposedly against the idea. Pepper may have been a lot taller than Natasha but Natasha was a lot stronger, gently putting her on the bed and helping her take her shoes off. Pepper just curled up on her side, groaning and coughing.

Getting to work, Natasha put a cold flannel over Peppers forehead before going to put some soup in the microwave. As it was cooking, she grabbed Peppers favourite movie and put it in the DVD player in her room. Noticing, the older woman sat up slightly and smiled, holding out her arms.

"Alright I'm coming" nat laughed, hugging her gently. She ran her fingers through the strawberry blonde hair, kissing Peppers head.

"Next time, just come home" Natasha laughed.

"Not if I get this treatment from you" Pepper grinned knowingly.

After a few spoonfuls of soup and one flash of Dannzy Zukos smile, Pepper was sound asleep in Natashas arms. And after all was said and done, Natasha knew she would go through this a million times over to make sure Pepper was okay. 


End file.
